Diskussion:Mangekyou Sharingan
Mangekyou Sharingan hab mal ne frage hat kakashi als einziger die Technik Nin-jutsus zu kopieren also ist das dann quasi eine individuelle technik von kakashis (obitos) sharingan?würde dat mal gern wissen Nein, jeder kann mit dem Sharingan Technicken durchschauen. Ob man sie kopieren kann, hängt davon ab, wie begabt man als Ninja ist, das hat nichts mit dem Sharingan zu tun. Kakashi "kopier" die TEchniken nicht, er durchschaut sie und macht sie dann einfach auch. SAsuke hat das im Kampf gegen Lee auch versucht, aber sein Körper konnte die Taijutsu von Lee nicht kopieren, weil er nicht schnell genug war. Ninjason 09:20, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich würde gerne wissen warum itachi 2 Techniken mit seinen MS beherscht und Kakashi nur eine, kann es daran liegen das Kakashi sein MS gerade erst neu bekommen hat und es noch entwickeln muss oder woran mag es liegen? :vllt weil er nur ein mangekyou auge hat?! --Th(ôô)mas 12:57, 24. Feb 2008 (CET) ich bin mir sicher das es daran liegt, dass Itachi seines schon länger hat. Itachi benutzt es ja auch ständig, beziehungsweise er trainiert es ja auch ständig. ---- Sasuke bekommt alle Dou-Jutsu von Itachi übertragen, als der im Kampf mit ihm ganz am Ende kurz bevor Itachi umfällt, mit seinen Fingern fast Sasukes Gesicht berührt, also auch das Mangehyou Sharingan. Man sollte noch Sasuke einfügen! ---- Bin auch der Meinung, dass man Sasuke einfügen muss! Ausserdem sieht man in Folge 142 das er das MS besitzt er steht drin, musst nur auf spoiler aufecken klicken, oben auf der seiteErnie1992 15:58, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ich denke er/sie meint beim permanenten sharingan 1000words ---- Ich hab ne frage wenn kakashi das MS hat, hat er dann alle Jutsus des MS? Bitte schnelle Antwort. nein,weil er nur ein ms besitzt kann er auch nich so viele wie wenn einer 2 besitzt Im fernseher habe ich gehört das itachi das MS erst bekommen hat, als er seinen freund im fluss besiegte und so auch das MS überkommen hat.und sasuke wollte das gleiche einfach mit naruto im tal des todes.ich glaube man bekommt das MS erst wen der beste Freund tot ist.--Abu95 ---- Die zweite Möglichkeit ist doch schon längst bekannt.Die zweite Möglichkeit um das Magekyou zu erhalten ist die Augenkraftübertragung wie es Itachi bei Sasuke getan hat.Oder was sagt ihr dazu?Rokuougan 14:22, 27. Mai 2008 (CEST) Woher hat sasuke eigentlich das komische neue ms sharingan bitte schnelle antwort. -- Benutzer:Isama Sasuke hat es bekommen weil Itachi ihm seine bevor er starb gegeben hatt und dass ist auch der Grund warum sich sein Amaterasu automatisch aktiviert, wenn er Madaras Auge sieht. ---- Das ist sein eigenes. Nachdem er hörte wie viel sein Bruder an ihm liegt wurde ihm bewusst dass Itachi ihm auch noch viel bedeutete. Damit hat Sasuke teils ja eine Bedingung für das Mangekyou Sharingan erfüllt als er Itachi besiegte und merkte was er noch für ihm empfindet. Er hat einen ihm nahe stehenden Menschen getötet. Ich vermute mal dass er dadurch sein eigenes Mangekyou Sharingan entwickelte.--Icis Leibgarde 17:25, 1. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Das denk ich auch so. Und bei Kakashi würd ich sagen das er sich nach all den Jahren eingestanden hat das er Schuld an Obitos Tod ist und somit praktisch seinen besten Freund getötet hat.62.180.144.110 13:02, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ---- oder er bekam es wie madara und sein brudr durch sehr hartes training! gruß -=trunX=- 07:36, 25. Jun. 2008 (UTC) madara hat sein permanentes ms ja gekriegt weil er zwei ms vereinigt hat(von ihm un seinem bruder) oder?da is es doch möglich das wenn man (wie bei sasuke und itachi) ein ms und ein normales sharingan vereinigt das das komische neue ms von sasuke rauskommt oder? ---- was heisst inviduelles Magekyou? schnell antworten bitte. ---- wieso immer schnell??? is des so wichtig??? ich weiss auch nicht warum es individuell heisst.. es ist eigentlich ein ganz normales! Gruß -=trunX=- 21:32, 17. Sep. 2008 (UTC) es heißt individuelles Sharingan weil es nur einmal gibt und weil es sich von den anderen unterscheidet. ---- sollte man nicht vllt den mythischen, japanischen hingergrund von Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi und Susanoo erläutern?okamy 21:20, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) hab ich hier unter dem Absatz "Kusanagi" schon ein wenig getan. Aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass das hier keine Geschichtsstunde ist, sondern ein Anime. Ich schätze, die meisten Besucher interessieren sich nicht für den Hintergrund. Ninjason 23:19, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das sollte man schon erläutern weil dass hier ist ja ein naruto wiki und man sollte möglichst alle infos haben--Cingcobra 14:18, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) die sache wär ja auch in höchstens 5 sätzen zu erklären. und ich dachte schon dass sich die benutzer für die mythologische basis von naruto interessieren. okamy 20:21, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Es ist zwar richtig das dies hier die Naruto-Wiki ist, aber dennoch sind es 'nur' Namen von japanischen geschichtlichen Dingen. Würden sie in der Serie/dem Mange einen genaueren Hintergrund haben, wie z.b. man an diese Fähigkeiten gekommen ist oder wenn sie speziell entwickelt wurden, dann wäre es erwähnenswert. ... Wenn man Infos über diese geschichtlichen Ereignisse lernen will, sollte man sich ein einfaches Geschichtsbuch über Japan kaufen, da steht es auch drinnen (mit richtigen Hintergrund etc) Sum2k3 19:10, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- ist euch aufgefallen das wenn tobi eerscheint ein strudel bei seinem noch verbliebenem auge ensteht könnte ein mangekoy-portal-technik sein lukabransteter 15:28, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) HI habe mal eine Frage wen Tobi Madara ist müsste er dann nicht das permant mangekyou sharingan haben an stelle des normale sharingan Diese Frage nervt langsam. Wird Zeit, daß der Begriff Permanentes Mangeyou Sharingan im Artikel mal vernünftig erklärt wird. Sollte das etwa an mir hängen bleiben?SirSmokaLot 00:58, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Wie meinst du denn das? Von wem erwartest du denn sonst, dass er es "gefälligst" mal ordentlich erklärt? Du kannst den Artikel doch selber genau so gut bearbeiten. Vor allem wenn du etwas ganz offensichtlich fehlerhaft findest, dann änder es doch zum Besseren, bitte. Ich meine, ich kann es auch machen, klar, aber wenn es dir schon aufgefallen ist, dann änder es doch einfach. ..::Aeris::.. 07:43, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Schecht geschlafen, oder was? Bevor du dich so aufregst und mir noch ein "gefälligst" unterstellst, änder es doch einfach!^^ SirSmokaLot 14:16, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Nein, ich meine damit, warum du anderen aufträgst, etwas zu ändern, wenn du es auch selber ändern könntest. Aufgeregt habe ich mich übrigens nicht, Stimmlage ist schwer im Text wiederzugeben. Ich hab mich echt nur gefragt, warum du hier quasi nach jemandem rufst, der das bearbeitet, anstatt es eben selber zu machen. Wir sind hier doch alle gleichgestellte (bis auf die Admin) User. Wenn mir etwas auffällt, dann schreib ich doch auch nicht auf die Diskussionsseite "Hier, das ist nicht ok so, verbesser das mal einer". Auch das hier hab ich wieder in normalem Ton äußern wollen, bin nicht sauer, wütend, oder sonstwas. ..::Aeris::.. 19:17, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Um das mal klarzustellen. Ich habe niemandem irgendwas aufgetragen, sondern nur festgestellt, daß es hier etwas zu tun gibt und ich das notfalls auch machen kann. Ich persönlich verändere ungern Fakten, da ich mich nicht so gut mit damit auskenne, wie andere hier. Ich korrigiere lieber grammatikalische Fehler und dergleichen. Auf Ausdrücke wie "gefälligst" reagiere ich übrigens äußerst allergisch. Vor allem, wenn man mir unterstellt, so etwas gesagt zu haben. Nun aber Schluß mit dem Blödsinn. Wie in meinem ersten posting schon gesagt, werde ich das machen, falls sich sonst niemand findet. SirSmokaLot 21:30, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::Dass du lieber grammatikalische Sachen etc. korrigierst und an Fakten einfach ungern was änderst, wusste ich doch nicht, das hättest du doch sagen können, dann hätt ich doch gleich gecheckt, worum es geht! So haben wir blöd aneinander vorbei geredet... :( Also, jetzt mal konstruktiv: Das permanente Mangekyou Sharingan unterliegt im Gegensatz zum einfachen Mangekyou Sharingan nicht der Gefahr, mit der Zeit blind zu werden. Da der bislang einzig bekannte Besitzer eines permanenten Mangekyou Sharingans Madara Uchiha ist, muss davon ausgegangen werden, dass seine Weise, es zu erlangen, die einzig mögliche ist: Das permanente Mangekyou Sharingan entsteht, wenn man seine eigenen Mangekyou-Sharingan-Augen durch die Mangekyou-Sharingan-Augen eines anderen Menschen ersetzt. Wenn man dies tut, entsteht optisch eine Kombination aus beiden Mangekyou-Sharingan-Mustern. Ob das permanente Mangekyou Sharingan aktiviert und deaktiviert werden kann wie das normale Mangekyou Sharingan und das Sharingan, ist nicht bekannt. Es ist aber davon auszugehen, dass man es abschalten kann, um Chakra zu sparen. So? ..::Aeris::.. 21:42, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Klingt doch gut. Wenns stimmt, mach einfach. Wenn ich stilistisch oder so etwas zu verbessern habe, mache ich das schon:) Bin zwar atm beruflich ziemlich eingespannt, aber schaue regelmäßig vorbei, insbesondere bei meinen Lieblingsartikeln. SirSmokaLot 20:05, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich meine damit das man bei Tobi in der Maske das Sharingan mit drei Tomoe sieht und wen ja Madara sein soll müsste er nicht das das permant mangekyou sharingan haben mich wirde auch mal intressieren was das permant mangekyou sharingan so kann ob es irgend welche spezielen Fähigkeiten hat. :Vielleicht kann man das ja auch an und aus machen, weiß man ja nicht! ..::Aeris::.. 09:09, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke, das Madara nach wie vor das permanente MS besitzt und das er immer mit dem Sharingan mit drei Tomoe rumläft sagt nicht das er kein permanentes hat. Und sicherlich denke ich auch, das das permanente auch besondere fähigkeiten mit sich bringt. Ich frage mich warum Tobi sich nicht Naruto geholt hat als er ihm beim Kage treffen traf. Vielleicht hatte er nicht die Absicht in gefangen zu nehmen sondern einfach nur aufzuklären das Sasuke und Naruto keine Freunde sein können sondern Uralte Feinde sein sollten. Außerdem hätten Kakashi und Yamato sicherlich auch etwas dagegen gemacht das er ihn mitnimmt, auch wenn er sich quasi teleportieren kann. (und wieder etwas, was garnichts mit dem eigentlich Thema zu tun hat...) Sum2k3 12:15, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Inhaltsverzeichnis Mir ist beim lesen aufgefallen, dass das Inhaltsverzeichnis auch im ungespoilerten Zustand die unterüberschrift "Das permanente mangekyou Sharingan" anzeigt. Kann man das irgendwie ändern? YAnNiK 14:17, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) lies mal hier nach --> Forum:Inhaltsverzeichnis auf Charakterseiten erlangung des permanten M sharingans im text steht: "Das permanente Mangekyou Sharingan entsteht, wenn man seine eigenen Mangekyou-Sharingan-Augen durch die Mangekyou-Sharingan-Augen eines anderen Menschen ersetzt." aber warum wollte itachi dann sasukes normales sharingan haben?--Hakan Uzumaki 19:37, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Wollte er ja gar nicht. Er hat das ja nur vorgegeben. Aber bei zwei MS wissen wir, dass es funktioniert. Bei MS und normalem S wissen wirs nocht nicht. ICh änder trotzdem mal was Ninjason 19:58, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Auf der anderen Seite steht da ganz genau: "Da Madaras Weise das pMS zu erlangen bisher die einzige ist, die wir kennen, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass es nur so geht." Das bedeutet im Umkehrschluss: "Es ist möglich, dass es auch mit dem MS+S klappt, wir wissen es aber nicht." Von daher ist das denke ich ausreichend. Ninjason 20:03, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ok--Hakan Uzumaki 20:13, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Also so wie ich des mitbekommen hab brauch man das MS oder halt S von seinem Bruder um das pMS zu bekommen.Weil Izuna und Madara waren Brüder und Sasuke und Itachi sind auch Brüder. Also ich glaub ich habs irgendwo gehört^^ ich glaube nicht das es das es daran liegt das sie brüder waren. Das mit Madara und Izuna war nur zufall aber das mit Sasuke und Itachi ist etwas anderes. Denn es gibt ja keine anderen Uchiha mehr. Und weder Sasuke noch Itachi könnten es mit Madara aufnehmen. Madara gleiche technicken wie itachi`?' '' woher wisst ihr eigentlich das madara und sein bruder auch susanno unso beherrschen/beherrscht haben?hat er das ma irgendwann erwähnt?ich mein kakashi hat ja auch ne komplett andere fähigkeit :tobi hat das mangekyou sharingan mit itachi trainiert! woher soll er wissen welche fähigkeiten itachi hat oder sie trainieren, wenn es für jedes mangekyou unterschiedliche techniken gibt? Desweiteren beherrscht sasuke die gleichen techniken wie itachi, nicht weil itachi ihm alle fähigkeiten implantiert hat. itachi hat nur einen trigger ihm gegeben um ameterasu auszuführen wenn tobi sich ihm zeigt (deswegen auch itachis mangekyou sharingan)! das einzige was bei jedem wohl anders ist, das ist Susano'o! Kakashi hat eine andere Fähigkeit weil er kein uchiha ist ^^. Aber ich schätz mal das Kamui die gleiche technik ist, die tobi zum teleportieren benutzt! '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 08:19, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Eigentlich hast du Recht. KEiner hat gesehen, dass Izuna oder Madara irgendwelche Techniken verwendet hat. Das da hinzuschreiben war bloße Spekulation. Ninjason 09:44, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :warum kann dann sasuke die gleichen attacken wie itachi? Gruß -=trunX=-'''(Diskussion) 09:56, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Das kann ich dir natürlich nicht beantworten, aber daraus lässt sich meiner Meinung nach nicht schließen, dass Izuna und Madara '''auch die gleichen Attacken gehabt haben. Ninjason 10:21, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) naja hiess es nicht:vor seinem tod hat itachi all seine fähigkeiten auf sasuke übertragen?mein ich mal hier gelesen zu haben und das kakashi nur kein susanno unso beherrscht weil er kein uchiha ist find ich etwas seltsam.ausserdem kann tobi ja die fähigkeiten von itachi trainiert haben,das muss ja nicht heissen das er die gleichen besitzt Der Grund warum kakashi nicht susanoo beherscht ist, weil er nur ein ms besitzt und um diese technik zu beherrschen muss man beide ms gleichzeitig benutzen. Theorie könnte es vielleicht sein das jetzt shisuis sharingan auge auch ein ms ist genau so wie bei kakashis sharingan. den es war ja shisuis auge und itachi war sein bester freund. vielleicht wird es jetzt nachträglich zum ms. Dann müsste wohl Danzou das tun, was Kakashi getan hat, um es zu bekommen. Und ich glaub nicht, dass er ihn fragen wird, oder dass Kakashi es verraten wird ^^. Aber ernsthaft - Es ist eine andere Situation, denn Shisui ist ja getötet worden UND es ist nicht sein bester Freund der das Auge hat, sondern Danzou. Und Kakashi hat ja Obito nicht getötet. Die Situationen sind also eher nicht zu vergleichen. Ninjason 17:10, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Villeicht Es kann auch sein das Madara nicht die gleiche Fähigkeit wie Itachi hat.Weil sie sind nicht Brüder. Er hat ja eine Sharingan Sammlung und das er das er ein Auge von Itachi hat und sich eingepflanzt hat. Die war scheinlichkeit ist Groß.Gruß ich habe da mal eine frage wen man das Mangekyou Sharingan hat wäre es da nicht rein theoretisch moglich sich zwei andere unterschiedliche Mangekyou Sharingan zu implantieren um zwei unterschiedliche permanente Mangekyou Sharingan augen zu bekommen. weil Sasuke will sich ja die Mangekyou Sharingan Mangekyou Sharinganon Itachi impalntieren lassen um seine Sehschwäche zu heilen und da durch bekommt erja auch Itachi´s Techniken. was wäre den würde Sasuke da sich noch ein anderes Mangekyou Sharingan zu implantieren um auch die Techniken und Fähigkeiten zu bekommen.( Vielleicht linke auge Sasuke´s und Itachi Mangekyou Sharingan und rechtes auge Sasuke´s und ein anderes Mangekyou Sharingan) In der Theorie eine sehr gute Idee. Aber zur Praxis: Ob man die Techniken eines anderen bekommt, wissen wir nicht, vor allem hat Sasuke ja schon alle 3 MS-Techniken drauf, die Itachi uns gezeigt hat. Aber wenn das so sein sollte, wär das eine effiziente Idee. Nur wissen wir nicht, wie der Körper darauf reagieren würde. Der MAdara mit dem permanenten MS erschien ja auch schon fast wie ein Teufel.Ninjason 14:34, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) hab ich mich halt nur so überlegt wer weis was der Zeichner noch mit dem permanente Mangekyou Sharingan vor hat. ich habe mich auch mal gefragt ob man zu dem permanente Mangekyou Sharingan(Mangekyou Sharingan + Mangekyou Sharingan) dann vielleicht nochmal ein paar andere Mangekyou Sharingan ein setzt. was dann da raus kommen würde. ich denke auch, das das eine gute idee ist, aber es wurde gesagt das man den permanenten Mangekyou Sharingan nur bekommt indem man das Mangekyou Sharingan von einer Person nimmt der aus der Familie ist, was bei beiden fällen der jüngere bruder ist. Und anscheinend geht es nur so. Sasukes MS Nach dem neustem Stand hat Sasuke jetzt ein PMS(Was man noch nicht gesehen hat) also müsste er doch auch in die Tabelle von den PMS-Nutzern oder Kiba lnuzuka 12:14, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wir warten erstmal ab, bis wirs gesehen haben. Ninjason 12:30, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollte mahl was nachfragen. Ich finde das bild von Madara veraltet. ich wollte fragen ob ich es durch ein neueres ersetzen kann?????? kann es eigentlich nicht sein das man fürs ms nur zu sehen muss wie er der feund stirbt und das man vorher die 3. stufe haben muss? denn wenn ma den freund tötet sieh man auch zwangsläugig wie er stirbt. das würd dann auch erlären warum kakashi ein ms hat und so würde es wirklich nur eine möglichkeit geben. und weil man vorher die 3. stufe perfekt hanben muss würde es das erklären das kakashi es später bekommt. Sasuke´s permanente Mangekyou Sharingan Ich bin mal gespannt wie das jetzt aus sehen wird. Na ja man kann ihn ja schon in die Tabelle der PMS-Nutzer stecken und dan dieses Leider noch kein Bild vorhanden-Bild ranstecken, da es noch ewig dauern kann bis Sasuke mal wieder auftaucht Kiba lnuzuka 14:10, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Tsukyomi kann Sasuke jetzt Tsukyomi oder nicht?DarkPain14 12:02, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :bis jetzt hat er es noch nirgendwo benutzt. ob er es beherrscht? ...vielleicht, da er schon amaterasu und susanoo kann, aber angewendet hat er es noch nicht. johnny/ジョニー 00:19, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : : :hat sasuke tsukyomi nicht im kampf gegen danzou verwendet??? Lolmax 19:06, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Er setzt es auf der Suche nach Bee gegen den Kumo-Nin ein.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:42, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :eigentlich ist es noch gar nicht bekannt ob es bei diesem vorfall oder beim kampf gegen danzou genau tsukuyomi war. auf der suche nach bee sagt karin lediglich (und ich hab in den raws nachgesehn), dass sasuke nun ein gen-jutsu an ihm (dem typen da) anwenden wird, um blabla... ob es tsukuyomi war, vielleicht. bei danzou war es ähnlich: danzou sagt nur sowas wie: "oh, bemerkenswert, du konntest ein gen-jutsu an mir anwenden", dann sagt er: "im vergleich zu diesem/deinem gen-jutsu war itachis tsukuyomi blabla...". aber nirgendwo im manga wird eindeutig klar, dass sasuke tsukuyomi benutzt. ich verneine ja nicht, dass sasuke in diesen fällen vllt doch tsukuyomi benutzt hat und dass er überhaupt dieses jutsu beherrscht, nur leider gabs im manga nicht genug beweise dafür, dass es tsukuyomi ist. vllt war es i-ein anderes gen-jutsu, wer weiß. somit können wir nicht einfach behaupten es war das tsukuyomi. leider noch nicht. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] ::Meiner Meinung nach, muss Sasuke es beherrschen, da er selbst sagt: Man braucht für Susanno Amaterasu und Tsukuyomi, somit muss er beherrschen oder Sasuke weiß selbst nicht, dass er eine ähnliche Technick beherrscht :::WO bitte steht es, dass man für susanoo die beiden techniken amaterasu und tsukuyomi zu beherrschen braucht? das höre ich zum ersten mal :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 10:21, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC)